Mega Man Issue 43 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #42 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #44 Mega Man #43 is the forty-third issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in November 2014. Publisher's Summary The battle ain't over yet, and the legend has only just begun! Based on the renowned game Mega Man 3 comes 'Legends of the Blue Bomber,' Part Three. We've seen Mega Man battle Robot Masters many times before, but now witness the automaton insanity unfold from the perspectives of their creators! Magnet Man wonders if he's led his brothers astray as he prepares to stop Mega Man. Needle Man won't go quietly, instead choosing a battle on his own terms! Meanwhile, Auto makes a shocking discovery about Dr. Wily-but will he survive to report it?! Featuring all-new cover art from the legendary Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante and classic Capcom variant cover to complete your Mega-collection! Story ''Legends of the Blue Bomber'' - Part Three: Without Direction, With Disdain The issue picks up right where the previous issue left off: one of Gemini Man's holographic copies emerged from behind Mega Man and fired a shot at him. However, because Rush managed to warn him and tackled the holographic copy, Mega Man managed to dodge the Gemini Laser with only his right shoulder being scraped. Mega Man managed to retaliate by shooting the real Gemini Man in the face, with his holographic copy only expressing disbelief that Mega Man managed to dodge his attack as he fades away. Dr. Light then called in inquiring Mega Man's status because of his receiving a severe damage report, Mega Man explaining that he let his guard down, but is certain he avoided any major damage. It then cuts back to Light Labs on Earth, with Roll, and Dr. Light looking concerned, with Light also telling Mega Man not to push himself too hard, and implied that he might need repairs. However, Mega Man cut him off and told him he'll have plenty of time for repairs later, as he needs to find the remaining Robot Masters, stop them, and retrieve the Energy Elements before they do something extremely dangerous with them that might result in countless casualties. While this is going on, Dr. Wily reacts with a suspicious amount of nervousness, with Auto noticing. Mega Man then asks Dr. Light for the coordinates of any of the others. Dr. Light confirms that one of the processing plants receiving materials from the asteroids is getting reports of tampering with the work force. Dr. Wily, clearly recognizing who he is referring to, then sheepishly tries to dismiss himself, further fueling Auto's suspicions. As Auto prepares to follow Wily, Wily begins making a call to Magnet Man and, in a hushed tone, informs that Mega Man is on his way to him. Meanwhile, at the processing plant, Magnet Man receives Wily's transmission, and informs Wily to let Mega Man come, as he's prepared for him while a huge force of Mag Flies and New Shotmen are advancing. Secretly, however, he realizes that Mega Man coming back to Earth means four of his brothers are gone, and feels responsible for their deaths, as he was the one who suggested to Dr. Wily the missing asteroids tactic. However, before he could finish his thought, he realizes that one of the machines have been turned around again, interfered by his systems, expressing irritation that Wily doesn't make sure to avoid that he, the most powerful magnetic dynamo in history, interferes with other systems, and vows to defeat Mega Man quickly so he doesn't have time to capitalize on his design flaw, and thus ensure that Wily rules all. As he is monologuing, some Peterchies are sucked into the dynamo and detonate, causing some damage. A short time later, Mega Man manages to tear through Magnet Man's defenses as the renegade Robot Master watches. He then notes that although in theory, Wily's strategy seems to make sense as Mega Man is to be worn out by the time he arrives to a Robot Master, he also realizes that it wasn't working the previous twenty times and Mega Man is still going through his forces way too quickly to wear him down, and there is his magnetic interference problem, which causes the screen to stop working. He notes it doesn't matter at this point, as Mega Man is already on his way to the door. Magnet Man readies himself in preparation for the door to open so he can blast Mega Man once he enters his range, but Mega Man appears from the door behind him and demands Magnet Man's surrender. Magnet Man launches a Magnet Missile and Mega Man easily destroys it, and Magnet Man uses the magnetic interference of every conductor in the facility to move in the walls and ceiling while launching several Magnet Missiles from different directions, hitting some times and mocking that he can't think threedimensionally. Mega Man calls Rush and asks Magnet Man if he can handle some misdirection, Rush and Mega Man making different poses like standing upside down to confuse him. Unsure if he is in the ceiling or floor, Magnet Man accidentally falls and Mega Man uses the opportunity to pin him in a wall with Shadow Blade. Magnet Man says to the nauseous Mega Man that he will not leave the place by forcing him to stay with his magnetic powers, but Mega Man notes that it will not work if he is shutdown and asks why they make him do it. Magnet Man says that they have no choice as it is their function, and tells Mega Man to finish him. Mega Man promises him that it is not the end, he will take his I.C. chip so he can be rebuilt and asks where the remaining three robots are, but a saddened Magnet Man asks Mega Man to tell his brothers that he went down fighting, and Mega Man does as he wishes. Meanwhile, in the maximum security wing of the federal prison, two police officers check Xander Payne and mention that he was moved to avoid him from causing harm to others and that he somehow always manages to get a shiv, but fortunately only uses it for graffiti. While leaving, one of them says that Dr. Wily could be his roommate, and the other asks if he doesn't believe in the Ra Moon story. Xander, hearing them, says that Wily will have his reckoning and that worlds will collide again. At a vintage dockyard, Mega Man wonders if Magnet Man said the truth and asks Dr. Light why Needle Man would be in the area. Dr. Light says that there is some strange robot activity and that it would be better to investigate just in case. Needle Man sees Mega Man and enters in the ship, thinking how Dr. Wily's plan is stupid and starting to knit. Shortly after, Mega Man enters his room ready to battle and tells Needle Man to step away from the Energy Element, but is surprised to see him crocheting. Needle Man says he is knitting as he is using two needles, and asks him if he was built in a barn for not knowing the difference. Mega Man asks if he wants him to wait to finish, and Needle Man tells him to shoot him in the face and that he was waiting for. Confused, Mega Man asks if that's true, and Needle Man loses his temper, asking if any oh his brothers smashed his sarcasm chip while firing several needles with his Needle Cannon and starts complaining. Mega Man takes some needles in the floor and throws them back at him, Needle Man dodging and angrily telling him to never do that again. Mega Man doesn't want to harm him and his brothers, and asks why can't them just give up peacefully, with Needle Man saying that they can't as they are tools created to serve their function. Mega Man tells him that he wasn't built to fight but changed, and Needle Man can change too, but Needle Man notes that he was built to help people, so he has a nice definition to work with, but they weren't given that, they are only good at fighting and must destroy Mega Man. When Needle Man attacks with the extendable spikes on his head, Rush grabs it and Mega Man manages to hit him with Gemini Laser. Mega Man says he is sorry as this is not what he wanted, and Needle Man tells him that it never is about what they want, they are just tools, and tells him to finish his job. With Needle Man down, a saddened Mega Man contacts Dr. Light and says that despite none of them being built to fight, it seems that's all they do. Dr. Light tells him to stay strong as it is almost over, and asks Roll to get him some water. Roll does so and wonders where Wily and Auto are. Somewhere in Light Labs, Wily asks Break Man to hurry up with the I.C. chips and weapon data, or else the plan will be for nothing. Auto appears and asks Wily if he is talking to himself, surprising him, and says that Roll was right, Wily is the one sending out messages. Auto asks what he is up to, and Wily says he must have misheard things, opening his front to see if his audio card is working properly. Before Auto can give an answer, Wily says that he found the problem and pulls some components from Auto, shutting him down and saying that he has a fauly memory board. Short Circuits Mega Man laughs when he sees Needle Man knitting and Needle Man asks if he doesn't think that super villains have a hobby, saying that Magnet Man does paint-by-numbers, Gemini Man has a bonzai garden, and Dr. Wily actually invented sudoku. Mega Man, preparing his buster, says that his hobby is winning. Appearances Characters *Mega Man *Gemini Man *Rush *Roll *Dr. Light *Auto *Dr. Wily *Mag Flies (First appearances) *Magnet Man *Shotmen (First appearances) *Peterchies (First appearances) *Giant Springer (First appearance) *Police officers (Cameo) *Xander Payne *Needle Man *Cannons (First appearances) Special Weapons * Shadow Blade (First appearance) * Top Spin * Gemini Laser (First appearance) Locations *Mining Asteroid *Light Labs *Processing Plant (First appearance) *Federal Prison *Vintage Dockyard (First appearance) Quotes Magnet Man: ''Wait... what? ''(thinking) Why is he attacking upside down? Or am '''I on the ceiling? Which way is up?! Magnet-adhesion is still on... but am I''' sticking myself to the floor?!'' ''Mega Man: Ugh... ''Remind me to ask Dr. Light why I was programmed for nausea... ''Mega Man: Needle Man! Step away from the Energy Element and--!'' --are you crocheting? ''Needle Man: Knitting!' Two '''active needles, you moron! Were you built in a barn? ''Mega Man: ''Oh. Do...do you want me to wait until you're finished?' Needle Man: ''(sarcastically)'' ''Oh, ''no-no-no. By all means, shoot me in the face. '''Please! I've been waiting for it.' ''Mega Man: '...Really?' Needle Man: ''(attacking)'' Did one of my brothers smash your sarcasm chip?! Mega Man: ''AHH! '''I don't know! Nothing about this place makes sense! 'Mega Man: 'I don't '''want' to! I don't want to hurt you or you brothers! Why won't any of you give up peacefully?! Needle Man: ''We ''can't! We're tools! We have to serve our function!' ' Mega Man:' ''I wasn't built to fight! '''I' changed! You can, too! ''Needle Man: No! '' 'You were built to ''"help people"! You get a nice, fuzzy definition to work within! ''We' '''weren't given that! ''"Fight Mega Man!" "Destroy Mega Man!" (fires Needle Hammer)' '''''IT'S ALL WE'RE GOOD FOR!!!''' Events * Mega Man finishes his battle with Gemini Man and goes on to face Magnet Man and Needle Man. * Auto discovers Dr. Wily's treachery but is prevented from reporting it by Wily. Trivia *The variant cover is taken directly from the package artwork for Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 3. However, it's not a complete copy-and-paste; the artwork was edited to change Proto Man to Break Man. *Xander Payne implies that he also witnessed the events of ''Worlds Unite'' when ranting in his cell that "worlds will collide again." * It is also worth pointing out that if you look closely in Xander's cell on the wall you can see a small picture of Sonic the Hedgehog that he marked out. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC043V.jpg|Capcom Game Art Variant cover Preview MegaManArchieC043-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC043-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC043-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC043-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC043-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 10 - Legends of the Blue Bomber References de:Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 43 Category:Archie Comics issues